


Seventh Wonder

by xiubeans



Category: Beast (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/pseuds/xiubeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels and demons were never meant to be together. After all, one believes in a world of peace and love while the others wants darkness to reign. After meeting the Demon Prince and his friends who wants angels and demons to live in a world meant only for those two beings, the demon Doojoon takes Yoseob on adventures to places where Yoseob hasn't been to before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventh Wonder

"We meet again, little prince," the demon says with an dark smirk.

Yoseob puts his right hand in the pocket of his black coat and rubs the smooth, cold metal of his pocket watch. His foe watches him in curiosity.

"Stop terrorizing the people here," the small blond man says as he takes a small step towards the other man. Doojoon's smirk only widens into a grin.

"Why? There's so much blood and sacrifices...and mortals who are stupid enough to think that sacrificing others will save them. You have to admit, prince, they are quite dumb for thinking that spilled blood will save their crops and hungry families, though it does keep us demons well-fed." Doojoon digs his hands in the pocket of his slacks and pulls out a leather strap. His pupils dilate into slits as his grin shows his sharp teeth.

"I'm afraid you're not welcome here. And even though the humans are killing each other in hopes of rain and a plentiful harvest, they are hurting the balance of harmony. I have to put a stop to this. All this bloodshed can tip the balance and cause lots of destruction."

The angel's counterpart strides up to him. Doojoon grips his chin with his thumb and index finger. Yoseob tries to toss his head back to escape the cold touch. Doojoon's grip only tightens though, and he forces the blond man to look at him.

"Don't touch me," Yoseob says in disgust as he attempts to pry the other man's hand away from him.

Doojoon tuts. "Do you really think yourself as a higher person? Am I a peasant to you, my prince?"

Yoseob glares at the dark haired man. "I would rather not be touched by my father's sworn enemy's servant." Doojoon lets go of Yoseob at this. He takes a step back to watch the smaller man.

"If that's how you're going to act," the demon says casually as his item turns into a gun, "we might as well fight right now." He aims his weapon at Yoseob, finger on the trigger.

Yoseob pulls out his golden pocket watch and it turns into a gem-encrusted sword in a blink of an eye, too fast for a mortal to see. The dark haired man pulls the trigger, and Yoseob manages to barely deflect the bullet. The metal doesn't bend; it isn't like the metal that can be found on earth. Made from a combination of different pure metals and decorated with pretty gems, it was given to the prince of Heaven by his father. It was also Yoseob's favorite weapon.

"Are you going to call your friends?" The other man taunts. He had switched to a sword as well.

"Three versus one would be unfair. We'll fight one on one."

Doojoon snorts as a leg lashes out to kick the blond man in the shins. "I'm much more stronger than you. If you want a guaranteed victory, I suggest you call your servants."

"They are not my servants! They are my friends," the prince says angrily and tackles the other man down. He looks triumphant as he sits on Doojoon's chest, as if he had won.

"Just like loyal bloodhounds. That's all they are. Loyal, dumb dogs that do your bidding," the demon sneers. A dark cloud passes over Yoseob's pretty facial features.

"Loyal, yes, but not dumb. And certainly not bloodhounds!" The prince punches Doojoon in the face. He wipes his blood-stained knuckles on his pants and stands up.

Doojoon spits some blood out of his mouth and smirks. "My, my. The little prince has a temper! I never knew you had that in you, Yoseob." That was the first time the dark haired man had used Yoseob's real name. It distracts him, enough time for Doojoon to leap up and nick Yoseob with a dagger.

The smaller man winces, and changes his sword into a small gun. He aims it at the demon and shoots.

"That wasn't silver. Are you even trying to kill me?" Doojoon snorts as he examines the bullet wound in his chest. He pulls the bullet out of his chest and flicks it away.

The demon throws his dagger at the blond man. Yoseob barely dodges it, and only gets ripped pants and another small cut.

"Such a shame. I thought you would be a strong opponent," Doojoon says with a disappointed shake of his head. He walks up to Yoseob, who had picked up the leather strap.

"Walk any closer and I break it," he says.

The dark haired man chuckles. "Go ahead. Just like your item, I can fix it. After all, it's only an object."

The blond man tugs it hard enough for it to snap into two pieces. Yoseob throws both half of the leather strap down and also stomps it into the ground for good measure.

"That was quite rude of you to break a keepsake of mine. But at least the playing field is leveled out now. It felt like I had an unfair advantage, even with a weapon." The demon grins and punches Yoseob in the gut.

Yoseob grunts as he falls down and struggles to get up. It's true that he didn't get much training because he always snuck out, and he's starting to wish he did stay.

He gets kicked in the stomach again, and gets pulled up by the collar of his shirt. "Are you going to surrender, prince?" Doojoon sneers and leans in. Yoseob can feel puffs of air on his face.

"An angel never surrenders to the enemy, even when they are certain they will be killed," the angel says with his head held high.

"But what will daddy do when he finds out his son snuck out to try to be the hero but ends up getting killed by a lowly demon? I'm not even one of those demons that get to slowly kill you by squeezing each and every organ of yours. All I do is reap the souls and collect the sins. "

Yoseob stays silent for a second as he considers the demon's words. Would his father be disappointed in him for losing to a low class demon? Or would he be sad for losing his only son and heir to the throne?

A scream is heard from the village, and the demon drops the prince as the village behind them goes up into flames. Screeches can be heard as souls drift away from the burning wreckage. Doojoon grins in that Cheshire Cat way and disperses into ash and sulfur. Yoseob watches as a black crow flies into the air and stabs its beak into the souls. They scream, loud and shrill, as they get pulled to the ground. One grabs Yoseob's leg, and the angel has to shake it off.

The angel gathers up the broken item and stuffs it into his pocket. He quickly leaves the fiery wreckage without looking back.

 

"Wow, you're training? This is a first." Kikwang chuckles.

Yoseob grunts in reply as he punches the hologram figure in front of him. It only shimmers in response to the weak punch in the stomach.

"You need to hit harder. And punching somebody in the stomach won't do much, except maybe throw them off so you could hit them again. Like, when they got you cornered or something. I'm not exactly an expert in self defense and fighting. Maybe you should ask Junnie?"

"Junnie is a bit too violent, to be honest. But I guess, if he doesn't start to try to kill a hundred holograms with a single bomb." Yoseob shrugs.

As if on cue, Junhyung waltz into the training room. "Yoseob, I thought you were trying to save a small village?" He approaches the small man.

"Ah, I–he got away and I failed to protect the mortals," Yoseob says as he hangs his head in shame.

Kikwang hugs his friend. "You could've called us, you know. We're always here for you."

"Who's the asshole that did this to you?" Junhyung gestures to the small scar on his cheek. Even if it was well concealed, Junhyung had the eyes of a hawk and could easily spot any detail. That was why he was chosen as a protecter for Yoseob; in battle, he could see if the enemy had laid a trap out. He was also quite good in combat, and was much better than Yoseob.

"I don't know his name," Yoseob mumbles as he puts a hand to his cheek. "He works for Lucifer. Only a servant, but he's a very good fighter."

"It's because you barely train, to be honest," Kikwang says and pats the blond man's shoulders.

"I'll break him if I ever see him," Junhyun growls.

"You're being scary again," the youngest man says. Junhyung mumbles an apology.

Yoseob stuffs his hands in the back of his jeans and remembers the worn bits of leather he stuffed into his pants a while ago. He pulls it out and shows his friends. "We can identify him using this, can't we?"

Junhyung nods and grins in an excited way. "Yeah. But we'll have to break into the Soldier's Technician room. That's where they identify the dead people's identity."

Yoseob arches a fine eyebrow. "We can't just break in. That'd cause too much noise. We can sneak in at five, when the Soldier Techs are on break."

("Aw, I was really hoping for some action," the oldest grumbles.)

"Why can't we just walk in there? Nobody isn't really not allowed in there. And you're the prince and we're your bodyguard and adviser, so I'm sure we can be allowed in there." Being the youngest and naive one, Kikwang was timid and tends to ask the obvious questions. But on the battle field, he offered many strategies for winning and was quite intelligent with technology. Still, he gets bopped on the head by Junhyung's hand.

"Idiot, we can't just waltz in! They'll take the item for identifying and you can watch them, but you're not allowed to actually stand right next to them! Haven't you read page fifty-nine of the Document? The whole page literally talks about it!"

"Calm down," Yoseob says and pats the warrior angel's arm. "We can't just hand it over, anyways. Dad didn't know I left the perimeters to go fight by myself. You know how he's overprotective of his only son. He has good reason to, but if he finds out, I'm not going to be able to have adventures with you guys anymore. We need to go in alone, find out who that guy is, kick his ass, and pretend we did nothing."

"Why did you go off alone by yourself, anyways?" Kikwang jabs Yoseob in the ribs.

"Hyuna made a bet with me that I could go alone and kill a demon by myself. I lost, of course, so I have to try and get Dad to get her a specially made weapon for her." Yoseob shrugs.

Junhyung sighs. "Ignore her. She's just a bitch that wants attention."

"Yah, don't say that! You were one too, when you were still training. You wanted that one hyung's attention. What was his name? Oh, it was–"

"Guys, stop it. Fighting isn't going to help here. We'll sneak in when the Soldier Techs get on break, alright? Just meet me at outside the Soldier Technician's room at five. Until then, act normal."

 

At five, they meet up outside the promised location. Kikwang punches in the code and the door. It opens with a loud creak that echoes throughout the empty corridor, and all three men wince, but no guards come. Yoseob exhales and gestures for his friends to follow him. The door closes and they are plunged into darkness, but the console in front of them lights up the room with a faint blue color.

"You know how to work this, right?" Junhyung asks as he runs his hand on the flat surface of the large computer.

"Of course. I've seen the Soldier Techs use them plenty of time." Kikwang makes his way to the console and places his hand on a small pad. A small raised platform lights up, and the clear glass cover opens. "Put the item inside," Kikwang instructs. Yoseob does as he is told and carefully puts the leather strip on the platform. The glass dome snaps shut.

Kikwang's fingers fly across the keyboard as he types something in. A window pops up on the screen, showing a progress bar. "The person should be identified," Kikwang murmurs. Another window pops up and the previous window disappears.

"It only identified Yoseob," Junhyung says from over Kikwang's shoulder as his eyes scan the screen with the profile for Yoseob. Kikwang shushes him and types something else. The same window with the progress bar pops up, and then another window pops up. This time, a profile for a raven haired man appears.

"That's him!" Yoseob says, pointing to the screen.

"Yoon Doojoon, demon, age 240. That's all it says." Junhyung frowns. "That isn't a lot of information."

"You said he was a servant?" Kikwang asks, turning to Yoseob. The prince nods. "Servants are considered not very important, so that must be why they don't have much information besides name, age, and race."

"Okay, so we've figured out his name, but how will we figure where he lives? For all we know, hell could be divided up into districts," Junghyung says, glancing at the console screen.

"We aren't going to track him to his domain. Where there's trouble, he'll be there," Yoseob murmurs, mind already in thought. There's the sudden sound of metal clacking against metal, and Kikwang hurriedly turns off the console. Yoseob snatches the broken item off the platform and shoves it into the back pocket of his jeans.

There's the beeping of the keypad, and Junhyung shoves Kikwang into a metal closet. He gestures for Yoseob to go in, but the telltale beep of the keypad signals that the person could come in any second now. Yoseob launches himself under the console and positions the metal chair so it hides him. Junhyung hides in the metal closest with Kikwang and shuts the door.

"Are you sure you left your item here?" a female voice asks.

"Of course," another female answers, annoyance lacing the corners.

"Alright," the first voice says with a sigh. "Where did you last see it?"

Hyuna and Gayoon, Junghyun mouths to Kikwang.

"I was holding it, Gayoon. How in the world do I lose an item when it's in my hand?" Anger has begun to seep in and so has impatience. Hyuna was never a patient person. Actually, Warriors always had a temper. It was what gave them their fiery characteristic. It was rare for one to always be calm.

"Okay. So you were holding it. But when we left, you put it in your pouch. So how did you loose it? The pouch has a flap on it," Gayoon says in thought as there's the sound of Hyuna's boots clomping around the floor.

("Who even wears boots with metal plates under it? You can't sneak around, and on top of that, the enemies can hear you stomping around," Junhyung had once complained. It was quite obvious he disliked the other Warrior. Kikwang was always quick to defend her.)

"Aha! Key must have taken it. I always knew he was jealous of my item," Hyuna says and the metal-against-metal clicking stops.

There's a creaky sound as the metal chair at the console turns around, and Kikwang and Junhyun suck in a breath. "I know Key doesn't like you, but I don't think he would steal your item. He's quite prideful of his," Gayoon says. "Maybe it dropped on earth?"

"Maybe," Hyuna says. The chair spins around once more and it almost hits Yoseob's knee. He shrinks himself against the wall as he tries to make himself smaller and undetected.

"Alright, let's go then," Gayoon says and drags Hyuna out of the room. The door shuts again, and when the click that signals that the door is locked, Junghyun and Kikwang exhale and open the closet door. Yoseob crawls out from under the console.

"That was close," Kikwang says. "If they have had caught us, we'd be in big trouble unless we bribed them."

Yoseob nods. "No one mention this to anybody, alright? Father could get mad at me, and on top of that we'll have competition."

"So what now? We figured out what his name is, but how will we find him? Wait around until something happens?" Junhyung asks.

The prince nods.

 

"Father will be pleased with our harvest," Dongwoon says with a satisfied nod of his head as Hyunseung captures souls with a flick of his wrist and bottles them in a opaque glass bottle. Doojoon lands on the ground as a raven and transforms back into his human form.

"I hope I get a promotion," he mumbles.

"Yah, you should be grateful that you get to be a Fighter for me," Dongwoon says with a huff.

Doojoon pats the Prince on the shoulder. "I was kidding. Don't take it personally."

"Dongwoon, the prince and his bloodhounds are here," Hyunseung says suddenly.

Doojoon grins as Dongwoon pulls a fountain pen out of his coat pocket and Hyunseung takes a small lock on a metal ring off his wrist. Doojoon's item was gone, but he was able to fight with his fists with ease. And he didn't want an item in the first place, but by tradition he had to inherit an item from his grandfather, the man who was Fighter for Dongwoon's grandfather. At first, a leather strip for a pocket watch didn't seem like a very impressive thing, but over time Doojoon had started to get used to the familiar worn leather as he ran his thumb over it and the way that the leather strap became stiff as it turned into his favorite weapon, a gun.

"They're here for us, so there's no need to hide," Doojoon says as he steps over a decaying body.

Hyunseung raises a questioning eyebrow at the older man, but doesn't say anything and holds his item—now twin daggers—close to his body.

The demons glare at their counterparts as they walk up to them. Neither party knows how long they've been glaring down each other, but Junhyung breaks the long silence when he quickly charges at Doojoon.

Hyunseung whips his head to look at the two brawling men and then he looks at Kikwang. The Reaper's black eyes blink at him curiously, almost in an owlish way, before launching himself at the Adviser. Kikwang panics and jerks his item in front of him. The large, yet light book in his hands turns into a shield, and causes Hyunseung to crash into it.

Meanwhile, Dongwoon has started to stalk around Yoseob. The blond man looks at the Prince of Hell, anticipating him to leap and attack him. He doesn't dare look away.

His hand snakes into his coat pocket to rub the smooth surface of the pocket watch. He pulls it out and it turns into the sword his father gave him.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's the famous Sinbi⁴, correct?" Dongwoon asks as he gestures to Yoseob's sword. "Its quite well known in hell. Able to slay a thousand demons with ease."

"Yes. And I assume your sword is named Hanbamjung⁵? The sword that was able to pierce through holy steel," Yoseob say. Dongwoon nods as his fountain pen turns into a sword also and points it at Yoseob while he still circles the other.

"Let's just cut to the chase and fight," the demon prince says. He charges at Yoseob, who blocks the other prince's attack with his own sword. A leg lashes out to kick Yoseob, causing him to fall down and almost get stabbed in the chest if Kikwang wasn't there to shield them.

"Thanks," Yoseob says.

Kikwang nods. "Anytime. How about we fight together? You won't die as quickly then," the Adviser suggests. Not waiting for a reply, Kikwang's item turns into a spear. Without the shield, they feel exposed.

Hyunseung has joined the fight with Dongwoon. His dark eyes once again turn themselves to look at Kikwang before looking at Yoseob. The Reaper doesn't say anything all the while and merely gestures at them. Finally, he asks, "The Prince of Heaven and his Adviser, I assume?"

"Yes," Kikwang says, eyeing the demons cautiously. His gut is screaming that they are planning something, but he can see nothing suspicious between the two, besides the Demon Prince's Adviser asking an odd question. Suddenly, there's a scream and Kikwang's head snaps to the side. He sees Yoseob kneeling on the floor and clutching his sides.

Across the field where the two Fighters were brawling, Junhyung's head moves towards the pained sound of the Angel Prince. "Yoseob!" Junhyung punches Doojoon in the face, temporarily confusing the other and runs to his friend.

Yoseob coughs up some blood as Junghyun puts his arms around his friend. "He's internally bleeding right now, and his lungs are being constricted," Kikwang mumbles as he drops next to Junhyung.

The blond man's eyes are squeezed shut and he's panting heavily, trying to take in gasps of precious air. "Do something!" Junhyung hisses, watching as Kikwang tries to heal the prince.

"I am, but I can't...whoever is doing this is stronger than me. I'm only a low-class angel," Kikwang says.

There's a loud thud as two bodies fall down on the dirt ground. Junhyung doesn't look up, but when Yoseob inhales and then exhales deeply as if he was holding his breath and coughs up more blood, Kikwang breathes a sigh of relief. "He's fine."

Junhyung breaths a sigh of relief too and turns his head to look at where the sound have came from. The demon he was fighting earlier (Doojoon, if he could remember correctly) had the Demon Prince pinned on the ground.

"Doojoon! What are you doing?!" Hyunseung hurries over to the prince and Fighter, and with a flick of his wrist separates them.

"What was that? Dongwoon's Fighter just knocked him down and saved you," Junhyung says, slightly amazed.

Yoseob shrugs and wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth with his shirt sleeve. "We were fighting nearly twelve hours ago," he says. "And now he saves me? He's an odd one."

On the other side of the field, Hyunseung was tending to Dongwoon's cuts and scrapes that he got from the tackle. "What the hell was that?!" Dongwoon hisses, his slanted pupils dilating in anger.

"You saved the prince," Hyunseung says. Doojoon doesn't say anything as he wipes the dust from his shirt.

Dongwoon raises an eyebrow. "Is there something I should know?" he asks. Doojoon still says nothing but he keeps his eyes on the ground this time.

Dongwoon sighs, suddenly understanding why he was tackled down. "You can't. You would be an outcast if you were to be with him. Angels and demons don't go together."

"I don't care," Doojoon growls.

"The Prince's fighter is quite cute," Hyunseung says absent-mindly as he watches the angels on the other side of the field.

Dongwoon sighs. "Are you even listening to me?"

*

The thought of a demon saving Yoseob bothered him for the next two weeks. While practicing combat training, lying in bed at night, or even as he was learning the proper etiquette of being a prince, Doojoon was stuck to his mind.

"I don't understand," Yoseob says with a sigh as he pushes his peas around his plate, "why would a demon save me?"

"You've been asking us that question for two weeks now. We don't know the answer, but maybe if we confront those demons again they—or Doojoon—can tell us," Kikwang says.

"I have a sort of theory," Junhyung says. Yoseob and Kikwang give him raised eyebrows. "What if he saved you because he developed feelings for you?"

Yoseob's eyes widen. "He can't! I–angels and demons don't go together. It's taboo, and I–"

Junhyung pats Yoseob's hand. "Calm down. It's only a theory, and I doubt that's the reason."

"I–" Before Yoseob could ask even more questions about how Junhyung had even got the idea that Doojoon liked him, a siren goes off. Junhyung abruptly stands up from the table. All around them, angels who were also sitting down and conversing with their friends over lunch follow Junhyung's movement.

"We have to go to a safe room," Junhyung says, voice full of panic. "There's been a breech...somebody broken past the gates." Junhyung grabs the Adviser and Prince's wrist. He drags them out the cafeteria and into the stream of students who were leaving the cafeteria.

Everybody had always practiced the proceeder of leaving a place without panicking and find the nearest safe room (which could be found everywhere) during an emergency. Before a mock-breech, holograms would flash up to inform everybody that there would be a mock-breech, what to do, and when it would occur. This time, no holograms had flashed up.

Junhyung tugs his friends down a hall, opposite of where the stream of angels were going. Kikwang and Yoseob didn't say anything the entire way to a safe room. They let themselves get dragged around by Junhyung, knowing that he knew the entire Learning Center by heart and that he would take them to safety.

Yoseob yelps as he falls face-first to the ground. Kikwang helps the prince up and gasps. "Trip-wire," he says. As if on cue, there's a loud rumbling. Junhyung scoops Yoseob up and grabs Kikwang by the wrist again.

The Warrior manages to tug Yoseob and Kikwang far enough so no bits of ceiling falls on them. Smoke from the mini bomb has concealed them, blocking one another's view of each other. Kikwang and Junhyung hear a gasp. They see the outline of a man as he grabs the prince. "Yoseob!" Junhyung shouts, but he gets clobbered on the head and passes out. Kikwang begins to panic, but that starts to fade as arms wrap around him and pulls him into darkness.

 

"Kikwang?" The young angel blinks his eyes open. He pushes himself up to a sitting position, but a dull pounding in his head makes him whine. "Kiki! Are you alright?" Yoseob is clutching his arm, face etched with worry and fright.

"Where are we?" Kikwang asks, fingers attempting to massage the pain away.

"Hell, I assume," Junhyung says from Kikwang's far right. The Adviser glances over to where the older man's voice is, wincing as he realizes his body is also sore.

All around the three, scorched land lays around them. The scent of decay lingers in the air; the wind doesn't dare to blow across the dry earth. Bones scatter around them, a substitute for flowers in the dead land. Remains of what looks like the foundation of houses pepper the land, while a few yards away there was a field of withering corn.

"It can't be hell," Yoseob says. "This was the place where I went, the place that started our chase to encounter the demons. Except the land is barren now, because the village had been burned down."

"There's a major tip in the balance," Kikwang murmurs. "I'm sure you two can sense it, too?" For as far as their angels' eyes could see, more barren land stretched for miles. If the balance of harmony had not been tipped drastically, Gaia would still be able to keep the land fertile.

The wind suddenly picks up. Bones fly nearly a couple feet from where Kikwang and Yoseob were sitting on the ground, creating what seemed like a portal. Black fills in the spot and it drips ectoplasm. Kikwang shivers and tugs his coat closer to his body.

"My prince, welcome! I've missed you," Doojoon purrs as he steps out of the portal. "Welcome, loyal bloodhounds of Prince Yoseob." Junhyung's twitch in his eye is visible as Doojoon smiles at him and Kikwang—specifically Junhyung—as he welcomes them both to the dead land.

Hyunseung and Dongwoon step out a moment later. The Reaper flashes black eyes at Junhyung, smiles almost shyly, and turns his gaze back to his fellow demons.

"Why are we here?" Kikwang asks as he tries to stand, but his body aches and he has to sit back down.

"For tea, of course," Dongwoon says. Kikwang scoffs.

"I'm sure you have many questions. First off, Yoseob knows where we are, I assume?" A glare from Yoseob. Doojoon grins and continues, "Second, we decided to hold a little party to celebrate our accomplishment in tipping the balance of harmony." His arms sweeps around to show the angels the dying land.

Yoseob stomps up to Doojoon, menace in his eyes. "How dare you! Gaia can no longer make the land fertile. Humans will no longer be able to live, as they will slowly starve and resort to killing one another. I was here to prevent that but you...!" The small man thumps his curled fist against Doojoon's chest, no longer able to continue his sentence as his small frame shakes and he tries to contain his sob.

The Fighter tuts and gently cups Yoseob's face in his hands. "My prince, do you really care for those animals? They are all greedy for power and lusts after money. After we rid the world of humans, Gaia will be able to restore the earth and angels and demons can live in peace."

Junhyung pulls Yoseob away from the demon and hugs the other. "Is that really your plan?" Kikwang asks.

"But father...he created humans. We can't destroy them," Yoseob says, face buried in Junhyung's chest.

Choosing to ignore the crying prince, Hyunseung directs his attention to Kikwang. "Yes. Are you willing to help us?"

"No," Junhyung says with narrowed eyes. "Humans have yet to learn through their mistakes."

"But history always repeats itself," Dongwoon says. He begins to pace around the angels, as if he was a vulture circling its prey.

Kikwang finally stands up, but with weak legs he stumbles into Dongwoon. He shakes the demon off while giving him a glare. "Okay, but say we decide to help you. What are the benefits of angels and demons living together? And what benefits will you demons gain personally?"

"We can learn to live in peace again. I know that sounds absurd since angels and demons aren't able to live peacefully together, but we'll work something out. And yes, even though we demons feed off of sins and souls, we've been trying out different things. We can live off of flesh, like humans." The Reaper at this point was fidgeting in what could have been excitement.

Doojoon's head suddenly snaps to the right, as if he saw something only he could see. Dongwoon follows the Fighter's gaze, and he sucks in a breath. "A Leviathan is here."

"The wha–" Before Kikwang could finish asking, the ground rumbles, and for a moment the six supernatural beings grip onto each other. The ground stops shaking then. Kikwang is about to ask what the Leviathan is, but the shaking resumes and a large black worm comes out of the ground. Dongwoon draws his fountain pen, which turns into a sword.

"Do you still have my item? Now would be a good time to have it," Doojoon says as he casts a glance to Yoseob. The angel doesn't say anything as he takes the broken item out of his pocket and hands it to Doojoon.

"Draw your weapons!" Hyunseung commands as he draws his own item.

"What the hell is this thing?" Junhyung asks. He grips his large brass key, which turns into a curved sword

"A Leviathan. They only appear in infertile land. They feed on anything and can't be killed, but if you injure it enough it will burrow back into the ground. It's blind, too, so just make sure you don't get injured or else it will smell you and attack." A black tail almost crushes Hyunseung, but he jumps out of the way just in time.

"The belly is the most vulnerable part," Doojoon adds. He swings his large ax at the worm. Black blood oozes out, giving the air a putrid smell. "And don't touch its blood! It's toxic and burns your skin off."

With these information in mind, the angels' items turn into their weapons. Junhyung gets up and personal with the Leviathan, slashing and cutting skin whenever it raises its body to crush him and jumping back as it lands on dirt.

Kikwang had teamed up with Hyunseung to cast fire arrows at the beast, effectively making some kind of damage to the Leviathan's hard armor-like skin. They melt off the scales just enough to reveal the skin, letting Yoseob attack from there. The prince cuts into the flesh of the Leviathan, causing it to swing wildly around itself. Yoseob dodges it easily.

Doojoon has somehow managed to get on the Leviathan. He stabs the creature in the face with two daggers, making it screech and lash out in pain. It knocks the others down as it thrashes about and burrows back into the ground.

"Little bit of a warning before you stab it in the face," Junhyung growls as he wipes the grim from his hands and stands up.

Doojoon grins, but that quickly fades as he turns serious. "Let's get out of here before it heals and attacks again."

"Fair enough. You guys didn't think the Leviathan part through though, I assume?" Kikwang asks.

"No, we didn't," Hyunseung admits with a shrug. "Anyways, we might as well take you three back. I'm sure everybody is wondering where the prince and his bloodhounds are."

"Bloodhounds?" Junhyung mutters with a glare.

Hyunseung smiles sweetly. "Would you like a bone, mutt?"

"Don't provoke him," Dongwoon says.

"Before we leave, can I ask your Fighter something?" Yoseob asks while casting said demon a glance. Dongwoon gestures for Yoseob to go ahead. Doojoon offers his hand to Yoseob, who in turn hesitantly takes it. The demon leads Yoseob away from the group so they could talk privately. "So about our last battle–"

"You're wondering why I saved you, right?" Doojoon interrupts. Yoseob nods. "I can't actually explain. You wouldn't understand, anyways."

"Please! You have to tell me," said the angel. "As long as you tell me, I promise I won't ask anymore questions."

Doojoon sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "Alright." The demon hesitates a moment before he speaks again. "I have feelings for you."

So Junhyung's theory about Doojoon liking him was true! More questions circled inside Yoseob's head, but as promised he asked no more questions. Instead, he nods.

They both turn around to head back to the group, but the ground rumbles once again. Yoseob clutches onto Doojoon as an anchor as the ground shakes. "Again? How has it healed so quickly?" the raven-haired man wondered through gritted teeth.

Two Leviathans burrow out of the ground now, both larger than the first one. Their eye-less faces open up to reveal a mouth full of sharp teeth. "Get ready!" Dongwoon says as he draws his weapon once again. A black tail swings at the Fighter and Angel Prince, who have both pulled out their weapons and were dodging and slashing the Leviathan. The beast screeches as it swings its tail again, this time at the other angels and demons on the other side of the field. The second Leviathan has decided to attempt to crush Doojoon and Yoseob with its massive body.

"Can you fly?" Doojoon asks as he sidesteps to dodge some Leviathan spit that was coming at him. The ground behind him sizzles with the poison of the monster.

"Yes," Yoseob replies. He yelps as he almost gets squashed by a boulder. Hyunseung shouts an apology as the boulder gets picked up and it slams into the Leviathan that had started to growl at it.

"Great. Let's fly and attack from the air!" Before Yoseob could protest about his lack of aerial combat skills, scaly wings have broke past Doojoon's shirt and he soars into the air with Yoseob in tow. The angel quickly sheds his jacket to reveal snow-white wings.

"The face is also the most vulnerable part. If you attack it enough, it should burrow back underground." Doojoon lets go of Yoseob's hand to get closer to the Leviathan. He slows down as he nears it before sinking his ax into its face. He yanks the ax free and swoops back to Yoseob before he gets swallowed by it. "Because it's blind, it can sense the air around it and the smell the blood of its enemies. Try to be careful around it in general, alright?"

"Sure," Yoseob gulps as his grip on his sword tightens. Doojoon makes a "follow me" gesture as he flies to the creature slowly. The Leviathan was swinging its large head back and forth as if to check its surroundings. The angel and demon manage to get close enough to the head of the giant worm. They both slash at the same time a ball of ice hit the Leviathan. The monster screeches and burrows underground. Flying back down, they reunite with the rest of the supernatural beings.

"Let's take this the last one out quickly and take you back home," Dongwoon says. He shoots an arrow at the remaining Leviathan, which bounces harmlessly off the creature as it hits the protective area.

"Hyunseung, make a shadow-fire ball. Dongwoon, shoot an arrow. At the count of three, you both fire at the same time. You two finish off the Leviathan the moment it gets distracted!" The last command was directed to Kikwang and Junhyung, but they nodded.

The Reaper takes a deep breath and conjures a shadow-fire ball, albeit a bit slowly. He nods to Doojoon when he has a large flaming black ball of shadow-fire in his cupped hands, and on the count of three, the demons fire. The shadow-fire arrow strikes the Leviathan in the chest. As it lashes out at air in an attempt to find the opponent, Kikwang and Junhyung finish off the creature. An ear deafening shriek echos in the barren land and the Leviathan digs underground. The demons and angels cheer for a moment before remembering that they should hurry back to their respective kingdom.

"A Light Vortex should be here," Hyunseung says as he tucks his locket under the collar of his shirt whilst gesturing to a dead meadow a few feet away. "We'll be taking our leave now." The angels nod their thanks. Kikwang steps onto the land where there used to be a meadow and flicks his wrist. A blinding light fills the land and the demons hiss, their eyes adjust to the bright light that they weren't used to. A Light Vortex takes the place where the light was coming from. Kikwang enters first and Junhyung next. Just as Yoseob is about to step into the Vortex, Doojoon grabs a hold of his wrist to stop the other and kisses his cheek.

"Let's meet again," he says with a grin and pushes Yoseob into the Vortex.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> ⁴: Mystery  
> ⁵: Midnight


End file.
